


Her New Home

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Sati's family wants to find her a safe place away from the Matrix





	Her New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Reloaded", moments before Neo and Company's encounter with the Merovingian. Sati's POV (it'll sound like a little girl's stream of consciousness).

Sati was full of questions as they rode the train downtown. Where were they going? Was it a nice place? How long would it take to get there? Papa answered her questions, in his warm, kind voice: They were going to see the Frenchman, who would find a place for her to live, when Mama and he were away.

"Is the Frenchman a nice man?" Sati asked.

Papa did not answer right away. Then he said, "He has done much to help people like us, so in his way, he could be called a kind man."

Mama made a sound as if she did not agree with Papa, but he reached behind Sati, as she sat between them, and put a hand on Mama's shoulder, speaking to her in a low voice. Sati could not make out the words, but she knew Papa was trying to tell Mama it would be all right.

The train stop where they got off was right under the building where they were to meet with the Frenchman. A silver elevator took them up to floor 101; Sati held Papa's hand, feeling it turn cool and damp, as if he were scared, but his face didn't look afraid.

Mama took her by the hand while Papa spoke with a man who stood in front of a set of two fancy-carved doors. Papa looked back at them, letting them know they could go in; Mama gripped Sati's hand a little tighter as she followed Papa and the door-man through the doors.

They entered a very nice-looking restaurant with lots of long windows with bits of green glass around them, and lots of grown-up people sitting at the tables. They passed by one table where two men, much older-looking than Papa, were talking about boring grown-up things; a yellow-haired lady in a nice pink dress was with them, but she didn't seem to be interested in what her two friends were talking about. Sati smiled at her, wishing she could tell the lady that she looked very pretty; like magic, the lady looked up and smiled back at her.

Papa, following the man from the front doors, approached the largest table, at the head of the room; behind it sat a tall man in black and a lovely dark-haired lady in a shiny white dress. A few strange-looking men in black shirts drew up some chairs for Papa, Mama and her, so they could sit down.

Papa spoke with the man in black -- Sati guessed he must be the Frenchman -- for a long time; she heard them mention someone called the Fortuneteller, whom Papa kept calling the Oracle, and they talked about some kind of code, but that didn't mean anything to her. She didn't really like the Frenchman: something about him made her think of a king, but he didn't seem like a very nice king, if he was one. The lady sitting next to him didn't say anything the whole time, but she looked at Sati with her big, sad, brown eyes. Sati wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay to feel sad: she felt a little sad, too, since her Papa and Mama would be going away soon.

She heard the Frenchman mention some place called Licole du Turrell. Would that be her new home? She wasn't sure if she liked the sound of it for some reason. Papa replied as if he agreed, but he sounded worried. Mama took Sati's hand in hers, squeezing it a little; she felt Mama shiver a little, but she didn't feel cold. Sati squeezed her hand back.

The Frenchman stood up, extending his hand to Papa, who rose and took the Frenchman's hand. Mama stood up, too and helped Sati to her feet. Some tall, scary-looking bald men in black coats led them out of the restaraunt by a side door, but before they went out, Papa looked over his shoulder at something. Sati followed that look back, to see three people in black enter: a tall man with dark skin, a lady in a shiny dress that looked almost like a very long coat, and an older boy with a nice face. Something about the boy made Sati feel not so worried....

**Author's Note:**

> "Licole du Turrell" -- This is Sati's mis-heard version of L'Ecole de Tourelle, an elite school for orphaned young Exiles which the Merovingian maintains in a hidden sector of the Matrix (got that from his profile in the "Matrix Online" MMORPG's strategy guide)


End file.
